A Shattered Heart
by Crystal Lightning
Summary: Double D was gone from his cul-de-sac for a month and a half, but when he got back he wasn't himself. Everyone knows it has to do with the journal he has been carrying since he has been home,but why won't he tell his friends anything? Please R&R!STORY FIN
1. Chapter 1

 Author's note: Ed:15 Eddy:15 Double D:14 oh I am having Nazz be 15 cuz it is easier in the story those are the ages you pretty much need to know. Hope you don't mind I changed stuff a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy but I wish I did though

Claimer: I do however own this idea which all started by reading Bella's story, so thanks for your good writing skills but this is all my idea. Now on to the story.

Double D was always a little younger than his friends not by much but everyone knew in the cul-de-sac that he was the most down to earth one

"Hey Ed look Double D's back from his trip I wonder where he has been" yells Eddy running out of his bedroom to Ed

Double D had been gone for about a month and a half now but he was only suppose to be gone for a month so everyone in the cul-de-sac was starting to miss him. As Eddy and Ed ran to the car that just pulled up Double D's drive way, the car door opened.

"Yo Double D where have you been-

But Eddy's sentence was cut off when Double D got out of the car

"Eddy where is Double D?" asks a confused Ed

"Shut up mono brow"

"Umm Double D what's up" Eddy says stepping back to give Double D some room

Double D didn't acknowledge Eddy, normally would have set Double D off but Eddy thought there was something not quite right when he saw Double D. Double D wasn't wearing his normal hat he had a black one on, and that wasn't the only black thing he was wearing. He had black jeans a black sweater like shirt, black skate boarding shoes and a strange maroon journal with a rose on the front cover. 

"So Double D where have you been all this time?" yells Eddy running after Double D

But still Double D didn't say anything, Ed went running to tackle Double D but Eddy grabbed his shirt collar.

"Hold your horses Ed, I don't think Double D wants to talk right now." Eddy whispered in Ed's ear

Eddy and Ed watched as Double D walked into his house and closed the door. Has soon as the door closed Eddy grabbed Ed again and took a mad dash for Nazz's house. Over the years Double D and Nazz had gotten really close, not boyfriend and girlfriend close but best friend close. Even now Eddy could talk to Nazz with out breaking down that but they weren't the greatest friends. So if someone knew something was going on with Double D better than them it would be Nazz.

Eddy rang the door bell with Ed right by his side, Nazz answered the door

"Hey Nazz"

"What do you want Eddy" Nazz replied

"Well Double D is home and-

"Wait when did Double D get home?" Nazz interrupted Eddy

"A little while ago, anyway, Double D seems different and we can't figure out what happened to him while he was gone"

"Well maybe your just over reacting let me just walk over and I will see what is going on." Nazz tells Eddy

"Yay Nazz will save Double D from the evil land gnome" Ed screams out 

Nazz and Eddy just stare at him

"Ok, Nazz go to Double D's and we will wait here for you." Eddy tells Nazz

"Fine but you can't destroy anything in my house my parents would kill me."

"We won't, we won't, just get going"

Nazz leaves her house and walks to Double D's trying to think what might be the reason for Double D to ignore his friends. Finally Nazz reaches Double D's house  and out of the corner of her eye she sees this black blur between the slits in Double D's fence she decides to walk to his backyard. When she opens the gate there is no one back there but when Nazz looks around there is nothing there.

"Double D?" Nazz calls out to what she thinks is an empty back yard "Double D?"

Nazz here something fall from the large oak tree in the middle of the yard, she runs to where the object fell.

"What the-

But before she can pick up Double D comes jumping from the tree and landing on his feet right next to her.

"Holy crap! Don't scare me like that Double D" Nazz yells has Double D stands looking at the journal lying on the ground

"What's up with the new wardrobe?" Nazz asks Double D but she receives no answer he is still just looking at the journal

"Double D this isn't like you answer me," Nazz says still waiting for him do at least move 

"Well at least look at me." Nazz tells Double D grabbing his chin and lifting his face, but Double D pulls away from her

"C'mon Double D stop this and talk to me." Still Double D says nothing it is almost like he is in a trance staring at the book

"Don't make me say it Double D you know I will if you keep doing this." 

Double D just sticks one and in his pocket and stares at the journal that is now between Nazz's feet because she took a step forward trying to look at Double D in the eyes, even though she is much shorter than him.

"Fine I will then, Edward look at me right now!" Nazz says in a very stern voice

Double D jumps at what she just did, and reluctantly looks at her.  
  


"Now that's better, so now tell me how did your trip go you were gone for a really long time." At the sound of this Double D's face goes white and he grabs the journal at her feet and just walks away.

"Well now I know something is definitely wrong."

Authors Note: I hope you liked the first chapter there is definitely more to come so please read and review, don't worry I either have the second chapter up already or its on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I apologize for the explanation of Double D's outfit from last time and now for this time, his shirt is a black sweater but not thick so you can wear it as a shirt that's why he has it on. From now on I will call it a shirt. Warning: may have typos!

Double D walked away with tears in his eyes as he thought 'If they only knew, but why should I just relive the pain to satisfy there prying need' 

As Double D thought about this he ended up day dreaming and wonders right into Sarah. 'oh no this is all I need right now' thought Double d staring down at Sarah. Sarah had grown to be about 5"4' but Double D over the summer grew much more and was 5"6'.

"Move it Double D!" Sarah screamed at Double D, Double D started to walk away but 

Sarah grabbed him by the back of his black shirt. "You look different Double D, oh I know where is your other hat?" Double D didn't answer her and decided to examine the journal in his right hand.

"Fine but I like that journal, is there anything written in it." Sarah went to snatch the journal out of Double D's hand but he was to quick, he moved his hand up over his head so even if she jumped for it she couldn't reach it.

"Fine." And with that Sarah walked away

Double D nodded and walked back towards his house hopping he could go back to the tree in the back yard.

Back at Nazz's house Eddy and Ed are still waiting for Nazz when they see her come running round the corner.

"Well?" Eddy asks in anticipation

"Well, I had to call him Edward to get his attention and, he is ummm not like I remember him." Nazz says sadly

"That's not a good thing is it?" Ed asks

"No lumpy it isn't, wait you had to call him Edward, wow there really must be something wrong." Eddy says in surprise "Did you find anything out like why he has changed?" Eddy asks Nazz

"All I know is he is really obsessed with this maroon book thing." Nazz says

"The book of the evil rat men!" shouts Ed

"No you ding bat, Nazz I saw him with that book when he got out of the car. What do you think that means?" asks Eddy

"Well, I think that means we need that book or journal or whatever that thing is if we want to find out what's wrong with Double D, come on." Nazz said while walking away back toward Double D's house

Double d was now walking off in a totally different direction of his house, he had changed his mind and was now going to the stream in the forest. When he reached the bank of the stream he sat down and again stared at the book.

'Should I open' thought Double D why slowly caressing the wilted rose on the middle of the cover 'I must, but yet I feel so rude. NO she would have wanted it this way'

Double finally got the guts and reached past the rose slowly pulling back the cover of the journal which revealed the first golden embroidered page. Slowly Double starts to read the page to himself:

(Girls voice)

_                                                                                                            August 28th  _

_Today was a great day my boyfriend came to Apple Cove, he is only staying for a month which isn't a bad thing because I always see him every summer. He gave me my birthday present early because he isn't going to be here. Anyway he got me this journal, a bouquet of roses I put my favorite rose on the front of this journal, and on top of all that he actually gave me his hat. I know to someone who doesn't know Double D it isn't very special see though, he never took it off or let anyone else wear it. But he gave it to me and I am never going to take it off, I promised that to him. And I don't have to worry about him not wearing a hat at all because he told me he had more, but I think he just said that so I didn't give it back. Anyway tomorrow is my last day with him, I'll miss him but he promised to write. To make tomorrow special I am going to show Double D my favorite spot by our stream in Apple Cove. Well I can't wait till tomorrow._

_                        Signed,_

_                          Katie_

When Double D finished a single tear ran down is cheek and landed right on her name, 

'She could always read me like an open book'

Double D then closed the book and set it next to him, slowly more tears ran down his face so he buried his head into his knees and cried. 

But not far away Nazz, Eddy, and Ed were catching up to Double D.

Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter don't worry more will be on the way soon. And DON'T FOGET TO R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well I hope you like this story and I hope you review I also hope you like my hoping and now onto the words! (yeah I know I hope a lot )

Claimer: I OWN THIS STORY SO KNOW TOUCHY!!!! LOL     

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ed, Edd, n Eddy but I don't but if I could I would date Double D even though my boyfriend reminds me of him lol

"Ahh this is taking to long! We have searched everywhere and we still can't find him!" Eddy said with a little irritation in his voice

"Relax we should find him soon." Nazz replies not looking back at Eddy as the trio walks on through the forest

"Mushroom!" yells Ed as he stops and stares at a little red mushroom coming out of the ground

"Yes, and that's what your head is made out of." Mocks Eddy

The sun was starting to set and the place where Double D had been sitting was getting darker and darker, but he still didn't move from his position.

'Look at what I have become' thought Double D 'If I was only a little bit stronger, a little bit braver' when this thought surfaced in his mind he through his head backwards to lay on the grass, but he misses and hits the closest tree behind him. Everything goes blurry then gray and Double D goes unconscious with the journal laying next to him.

"It's getting dark Nazz lets go home." Eddy runs up to Nazz so he is standing next to her now "I bet Double D is at his house anyways there is no point in going to the stream."

"I know but I just have this feeling that he is still out here somewhere." Nazz stops and looks at Eddy "I am worried about Double D." usually Nazz had a very happy tone to her voice but when this sentence came out of her mouth she sounds very upset.

"I am too, we will have to ask him tomorrow come on it really is getting late." Eddy, Nazz, and Ed reluctantly turn around  and head back to there houses

After a little while Double D awoke feeling very dizzy, Double D forgetting where he was for a moment starting reliving his last night at Apple Cove. Double  D shot up in the pitch black atmosphere hearing the water splashing on the shore and hearing footsteps running at him ran himself. Double D ran through the trees and all the way to his house. But instead of going inside he ran to the his backyard and climbed up the Oak tree. Finally feeling safe he reached next to him to grab Katie's hand, but ends up only grabbing thin air. Frantically Double D pushed his hands through the branches and leaves, sadly to find nothing.

'I couldn't have' thought Double D grabbing again for the empty branch next to him, Double D starts to cry and stares over to the stream area.

After a few minutes of staring out into space Double D finally remembers he is in Peach Creek and starts to cry even harder 'I left her there, I can't believe I left her there!' thinks Double D " She was suppose to be right behind me!" yells Double D out into the empty air.

Slowly Double D climbs down the tree and then says quietly to himself " I still left the journal there, I am going to go back first thing in the morning and grab it before anyone else finds it." And he slowly walks into the back of his house.

The next morning Nazz ran and met Eddy and Ed at the front of Double D's house 

"So do you think he will talk to us?" asks Eddy

"Of course he…….. might." Replies Nazz "Anyway we should get going, oh and your ringing the door bell."

"Oh no, I am soooo not……Ed will." 

Without waiting Ed starts walking up to the door but instead of ringing the doorbell he just walks in. First, Eddy and Nazz hesitated but then they decided to follow him inside the house.

"I don't know if we should be doing this." Whispers Nazz to Eddy

Eddy didn't answer Nazz right away but then he turned the corner to reveal a Double D's room  covered in sticky notes "Nazz, I know this is only Double D's second day back, so then why are they so many sticky notes making it look like he has been back for a week, and they are all in his room?"

"Who knows," says Nazz taking one of the sticky notes from a mirror "But Eddy look at what this one says." Nazz handed Eddy a sticky note that read _It wasn't your fault_

"Well, when I usually read Double D's sticky notes they don't normally say that." Eddy said out low with a little shock in his voice

"And that's only part of it, all the other notes pretty much say the same thing." Nazz showed Eddy all the other notes

"Double D!" yells Ed interrupting Nazz and Eddy's conversation

"Yes brainless, that is who we have been talking about for the last couple minutes."

But Ed didn't acknowledge Eddy's insult he just picked up a picture and shoved it at Eddy.

"Oh now I see you saw Double D in this picture, but who is that girl next to him?"

Eddy had pointed to a girl standing right next to Double D, she had both her arms around Double D's next almost in a hug but was still able to face the camera with a bright smile. Double D was standing next to her with on arm around her smiling just as brightly as her. This girl was about around Sarah's height, and she had brilliant brown hair that had all the shades of brown you could think of in it, she also had majestic green eyes the color of the most beautiful evergreen tree you could ever see. In this picture though Double D wasn't wearing his hat the girl was and in the picture it had slide down over one of her eyes.

Eddy was very confused at this picture because he had never seen this girl before nor had he ever heard of this girl. He stared intently at the picture and then something in his head clicked and he turned to Nazz and Ed saying "We have to find Double D NOW!" 

With this he grabbed the sticky note in Nazz's and went running out Double D's room with the sticky note in one hand, the photo in the other, and with Nazz and Ed on his tail. He didn't know where he was running he just knew that something happened while Double D was away because he always went away at the same time every year but never said where he was actually going. 'What has been going on the last two years that he hasn't told his friends about' thought Eddy as he reached the entrance to the forest, and from there he heard a yelp of pain from someone come from the inside of the forest, and that is when he knew he had to reach where he was going.

Authors Note: I think this is a cliffy I am kinda bad at them, anyway keep writing reviews and I will keep making chapters!!! So hurry up and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Claimer: I own this idea and the story line so please no touchy!

Disclaimer: However I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, I wish I did though

Authors Note: I really like this chapter and I hope you do to, so if you don't mind on to the story!

"What was that?!" yelled Nazz to Eddy as she finally caught up to him and was running along side him

"I don't know but I really think we should get to the river." Eddy yelled speeding up 

Double D was in the forest but the sound had not come from him, he was sitting where he had been the day before and was staring at the stream slowly moving by. But when he heard a noise the sounded of pain he looked at a tree smiled and went back to staring at the slowly moving water. Eddy reached where Double D was and grabbed Double D by the back of his shoulder causing him to come back to reality.

"Double D!" yelled Nazz coming right up next to Double D and sitting down, soon Ed was standing next to Eddy behind Double D too.

"Was that you?" Eddy said anxiously to Double D

"Of course not." Double D replied in a monotone voice still looking at the water

"It was the cactus slime monsters!" Ed said to everyone

"No, ed it wasn't." Nazz said before Eddy could reply with an insult "What was it then Double D."

Double D still not looking away from the stream points to the tree he smiled at a little while ago "It was that." 

Up in one of the trees was a small bird, which let out a very yelp that sounded just like a human yell.

"Oh" said Eddy looking absentmindedly at the bird "Anyway what are you doing here we were looking for you at your house and you were now where to be found."

"I can see that." Replied Double D finally turning and facing Eddy grabbing the picture out of Eddy's hand "Why were you in my room?"

"Well…umm…..you see?" But Eddy couldn't give Double D a straight answer

"Here I will tell him." Nazz said as she interrupted Eddy's babbling "We were looking for you all day yesterday and all today, so when we got to your house, Double D, I told Eddy to ring the doorbell but instead of him ringing it he told Ed to. Ed walked up to your door but instead of doing what Eddy told him to do he just opened the door and walked in, at first Eddy and I hesitated and then we walked in. we called your name and then walked into your room where we found tons of sticky notes" Double D winced "and this picture that you just took from Eddy and since then we have been still looking for you." Nazz finished and Double D lightly touched the journal he found again this morning, still lying in the same place it had the night before.

"So are you gonna tell us what's going on or what?" asked Eddy getting impatient again

Double D let out a heavy sigh and turned again to look Eddy and everyone else sitting around him 'should I?' thought Double D to himself

"Ok, we already know it has to do with this girl in the picture." Eddy blurted out and Nazz glared at him

"Katie." Whispered Double D to himself and a tear slowly fell down his cheek

"Double D please tell us we're your friends we need to know." Nazz said almost starting to cry like Double D

"Her name," Double D said it a little bit louder for everyone to here

"What about her?" said all of them together

"Her name, it's Katie." Double D looking up as more tears came running down his face

"So is that where you have been going? Is she like your cousin or something?" eddy asked Double D

"No, no of course not. I mean yes I have been going there every summer and I have been sending her letters and stuff through out the year, but no she is not my cousin." Double D replied now picking up the journal and holding it to his chest

"Then who is she and where is 'there'? What is going on Double D please just tell us."

"Fine, a while ago I met this girl at a graduation party, she was really nice and we had the same interests so we started emailing each other and sending each other letters." Double D sighs "Then after we knew each other better I started to visit her at her house in Apple Cove the town over. That's where I was last month, see the plan was I would always go there in the late summer fall and she would come in the late winter early spring. I gone there twice but this was going to Katie's first time coming to Peach Creek because last year she broke her ankle. Anyway I went there and we had a lot of fun." Double D takes another deep sigh "Katie's birthday was the beginning of October and since I am never there in October I gave her her birthday present early."

"What do you mean was?" Eddy interrupted but Nazz shushed him and gestured for Double D to keep going

"I gave her the presents the first day I got there, they were a bouquet of roses a maroon journal and my hat."

"You gave her your hat?" Eddy again interrupted but this time Double D answered him

"Yes I did, she always loved it and I knew it would mean a lot to her. At first she told me to take it back but I told her I had another so she didn't worry about me not wearing one, then she promised me never to take it off." Double D points at the picture now in his hand with tear drops on it "See this was taken by her parents when I gave her the hat, I knew she would love it. By the end of the month her and I were attached at the hip and then she told me she had one more place she wanted to show me, it was the stream that she always sat next to and watch the water flow over the rocks while she sketched in a notebook. I agreed and the next day right when the sun was getting ready to set we were sitting right there by the stream to watch it."

"Oh wow Double D what happened?" Nazz said looking deep into Double D's eyes

"Well, we were sitting there when out of nowhere….." Double D trails off tears not stream more heavily down his face, he put his head in his knees and started to cry

Authors Note: Well your gonna have to wait to see what happened. Remember REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATING!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait hope you like this chapter, don't worry more to come very Soon!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy but I wish I did though

Claimer: I do however own this idea which all started by reading Bella's story, so thanks for your good writing skills but this is all my idea. Now on to the story.

"What happened?!" Eddy couldn't stand waiting anymore "Double D tell us."

"Please Double D come on it couldn't have been that bad." Nazz said trying to console Double D 

'Oh yeah' Double D thought 'It's not really that easy to tell something like this' Slowly Double took a deep breath and looked up "Ok, I am ready" 

Double D then started again "Then suddenly out of nowhere we got surrounded by some college guys, just by looking at them you could tell they were drunk. I slowly stood up and Katie also stood up she ran behind me and I made sure to keep me between her and the drunken college men." Double D stopped to compose himself before he kept going "Then one of them guys I couldn't tell what he looked like because it was dark but he was a dirty blonde, went to grab for Katie, I didn't know what to do so I pushed his hand away from her. Of course he got mad and yelled something like 'what you got a letter on her or something?' I had no clue what that meant all I knew was I couldn't let any of them get close to Katie. But before I knew it another guy this one with reddish hair came at us with a broken bottle, luckily though he moved just enough so there was a small gap in the circle they formed around us. I grabbed Katie's arm and we ran, I was a little faster than her so she pulled away so she could run better. I never looked behind me until I thought it was safe to stop." Tears started to flood Double D's face again and he pulled his black hat off his head so he could wipe his face. At first the Nazz, Ed and Eddy were shocked but gained their senses when Double D started talking again. "I finally stopped right before the forest ended and I turned to talked to Katie, but….." Double D starts to shake he is so upset

"But what?" Eddy asks getting sick of the stopping in the story

"But she wasn't there!" Double D yells angrily at Eddy "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! She wasn't there, stupid old sock-head here got so scared worry about himself he left the only person who ever cared about him behind." Double D stood up and started pacing back and forth

Eddy was a little surprised of this out burst and was just staring at the fuming Double D. "Wow I didn't know I'm……sorry, please keep going."

At this Double D calmed himself down and again sat next to Nazz who this whole time was just staring quietly at Double D.

"Well, as I said I turned around and she wasn't there. So I retraced my steps and ran back to where we were before. Half way back….." Double D was now clutching his black hat trying to hold back more tears, weakly he continued in a more quiet voice. "I found her, she was lying on the ground. It was now very dark outside so I couldn't see her that well, so slowly I walked to her and kneeled down. It looked like she had tripped on an unearthed root, I pulled her on to my lap and cradled her. I looked the best I could at her still thinking she had just tripped and hit her head, but when I touched her on her stomach I felt something I my hand that was wet and dense so I knew it couldn't I have been water. In the back of my head I knew that something more must have happened here, again I was to afraid to think about that. I had to though so I felt for a pulse and she had a faint one, then I felt hoping to maybe find what had cut her. I reached out onto the ground and scraped my hand against something sharp, I picked it up and immediately I knew what had hurt my dear Katie." Again Double D stopped he looked like he couldn't breathe 

Nazz finally got the guts to say something and slowly she asked him "Was it the bottle?

Double D just stared at Nazz and slowly nodded, he looked pal and almost as if he was going to faint right on the spot

"Whoa, wait, you mean to tell me that this girl Katie was stabbed and lying there on the ground?!" Eddy was very freaked out at what was going on now "You gotta be kiddin me!"

Nazz glared at Eddy for is very poor reaction, but leaned over to Double D try and console him, but he stood up abruptly and walked out of her reach.

Ed through the whole conversation hadn't said anything or even made a sign they he understood what was going on, out of his mouth though he said. "Is she dead?" This sentence made everyone jump except for Double D and look at Ed.

Instead of answering Double D went on with what had happened, he swallowed back his tears that he was still trying to hold back from before, yet they were still streaming down his face. "When I realized what had happened I turned back to Katie who seamed to have gain consciences, she looked at me with her green eyes and smiled." Double D smiled himself 

"I knew that must be losing a lot of blood so I went to put pressure on her wound, I didn't have my hat anymore so I ripped my shirt, since there was already a hole in it from running through trees. She looked at me as if everything was going to be ok, I started to cry because I knew that if I didn't find a way to really help her she would die. When I had got my shirt on her wound I didn't know what else I could do, I didn't want her to die but that all I could think of. I looked back to her face and she was laying there just looking at her wound and then looking at me, she let out a little laugh which kinda startled me and actually started talking about how she wished she could run as fast as me and that if she wasn't such a klutz she wouldn't have fell. I felt so bad for her but the weird thing was she didn't feel sorry for herself." 

Double D sat back done finally but this time right by the bank of the stream so he could sorta play with the water. "I loved her so much and I felt so bad I didn't know what to do, she always knew how I felt so she could tell I was tearing myself up inside. She was always a strong person not like Sarah strong, but she was always outgoing and never let anyone know if she was hurt or upset. Katie actually while laying on the ground took my hat that she was wearing off and told me that she wanted me to wear it because I deserve red, I could tell she knew she was going to die and didn't want me to not have my hat. Of course being me I told her to keep and she actually fought with me and told me that I was being stubborn." Double D stopped for amount and chuckled to himself

"I didn't want her to be upset at me so I took the hat from her, when I did she smiled. I didn't want her to die but when I looked back down at the shirt on her stomach it was soaked in blood and I didn't have anything to replace it with, so I picked her up she winced a little but I knew that I was doing the right thing. I again ran through the forest not really knowing where I was going because I didn't live there, all I knew was either I get back to Katie's or get to a hospital."

Nazz by accidentally interrupted Double D by letting out a stifled cry. Everyone looked at her but she didn't stop she just got even more upset. Eddy got up and walked closer to Nazz, he didn't really know what to do because he had never actually seen anyone cry so hysterically until tonight. Eddy slowly put his arm around Nazz and she not really caring who was doing it fell onto his shoulder and just cried. Double D turned away from the stream and back at her, he didn't really know what to do because he was still thinking about what had happened only a couple of days ago.

Authors End Note: Hoped you liked this chapter, please R&R I really like it! Oh and to help you if your confused with this one part the guy says "what do you got a letter on her or something" where I live when your in high school and are dating some guy who plays a varsity sport they get jackets, and these jackets are called letters. So if you got a letter on a girl it means they have your jacket and you can't touch or date them. I hope this helped a little bit. Anyway please R&R its sooooo motivating!


	6. Chapter 6

Double D finally came to his senses and walked back to Nazz and sat down, "I am sorry if my accounts disturb you I will stop. I again apologize for upsetting you." And with that Double D again got up and walked out of the forest.

"Good job Nazz!" Eddy said with a little anger in his voice "Now we'll never know what happened, and you know that since he thinks he upset you he won't mention it at all anymore! 

Nazz looked up at Eddy trying to control herself and replied "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU CARE AT ALL ABOUT DOUBLE D!!?? HE IS HURTING RIGHT NOW TO THE POINT WHERE…WELL…. JUST LOOK AT HIM!!! AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING THE STUPID STORY OUT OF HIM!!!

Ed and Eddy were both stunned at what had just been said, Eddy tried to find something to say but he seemed paralyzed by the hateful words of Nazz. "I didn't know." Was all Eddy was able to choke.

"WELL…You should have he has been your friend longer than ever, and you still don't know how to read him." Nazz stood up and turned her back to Eddy "We better find him quickly."

"Why?" Ed slowly said afraid that Nazz might snap at him like she did at Eddy

Nazz didn't want to tell them what she was thinking so all she said was "We just should." 

With that Eddy stood up with Ed and followed Nazz out of the forest, leaving the journal laying still by the stream.

Double D was now wandering back to his house with thought whirling widely in his head 'Double D you're a terrible person!'

'NO'

'YES, everyone you care about you hurt!'

'not true!'

'You killed Katie, you hurt Nazz!'

'But… it wasn't my fault! They wanted me to tell them'

'No, they wanted to know the girl in the picture and what the sticky note said! Nothing more'

'I couldn't lie to them.'

'But you could, why let other people feel your pain if they don't have anything to do with it! YOU are the one who got scared! YOU are always the weak one! YOU only care about yourself! YOU are going to hurt everyone one you care about! YOU might as well of been the one to put the bottle to her STOMACH!'

"NO!" yelled Double D now picking up his pace and running into his house, he went up the stairs right into his room. Slowly he looked around his room was covered in sticky notes, for the first time ever his room was a mess and he didn't care. He hadn't noticed that the whole time he had been carrying the picture of him and Katie. Slowly he slid down onto his bed and stared at the picture; thinking. 

'She looks so happy, it was my fault'

'Yes it has always been your fault, everything has always been your fault'

'But I didn't mean to I never meant for anything to happen!'

'Every since you were little you always were the problem, why don't you just disappear!'

"STOP IT!" 

Double D again yelled at his thoughts and threw the picture across the room, the picture hit the wall right next to his desk and the glass shattered. Double D just stared at what he had just done, no more thoughts raced through his head everything seemed just to stop. The sun was starting to set and its light went through the window so it slowly made the glass near the wall glitter and shine. Double D looked at the broken glass and as if not realizing what he was doing got up and walked over to wall, the picture that was in the picture frame was now half way out, Double D slowly picked up the picture, on the back read: _Katie and Edd August 23rd 2003_.  
  


Double D started to cry again and one thought repeated over and over in his head 'It's your FAULT!' 

******

Nazz, Eddy, and Ed were out of the forest now and walking back to the cul-de-sac when they ran into Sarah and Jimmy. 

Sarah jumped up of the curb and stood staring at the group, "What do you want?"

Eddy still didn't get along with Sarah, but he had learned to tolerate her because of all the times she had beat him up. "MOVE IT! We're busy!"

With this response Jimmy jumped to his feet, Jimmy had grown a lot in only a few months and had changed habits a little bit. 

(He still played with Sarah and her dolls but now he played with Kevin and was on the school football team, so he was big and muscular and always wore his football jacket.)

Eddy hesitated at first because Jimmy was much bigger, but soon gained his senses and repeated himself " you heard me, MOVE IT! We're busy!"

Nazz realizing that if something didn't happen soon they were going to be stuck there for a very long time. Nazz decided to interrupt and politely say "He didn't mean it Sarah, you we are all just a little stressed out so if you could please just let us through."

Sarah looked at Jimmy then Eddy and finally Nazz and slowly she replied with "Why are you so stressed?"

Eddy looked around Jimmy and glared at Sarah rubbing his head, and blurted out "ARGG!! I can't take this anymore!" 

Jimmy and Sarah were both surprised at this remark and looked at Nazz for some hint or clue. Nazz just agreed quietly and explained everything that she could remember about Double D and what had happened, when she finally finished Jimmy and Sarah were just in total shock.

Sarah got up from the curb and turned so no one could see the tears going down her face but everyone new they were there. When Sarah gained her composure she turned back to them and slowly said "Do you know where he is now?"

Nazz replied saying "No but I know we have to find him quickly."

Jimmy turned from Eddy to comfort Sarah but she pushed away from him saying "Well come on we have to find him." And started to walk away

Nazz, Jimmy, Eddy, and Ed caught up to Sarah but she stopped abruptly and asked "Where exactly are we going?"

"That's the problem" replied Eddy "We don't know he got upset and just left the forest."

"Well why don't we look somewhere he usually his." Jimmy said

So all together they agreed to go to Double D's house because they had found so much important info and him there so many times.

********

Double D this time did not try to silence his thoughts they just kept coming and coming, he hugged the picture against his chest and slowly rocked back and forth 'It's  all your fault, you shouldn't be the one still living you don't deserve to be the one to live.'

Double D lifted his head a little just enough to see the glass still slightly glittering from the sun, tears still streaming more heavily then ever down his face one last thought raced through his head 'It wouldn't hurt'


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey everybody! Its Crystal Lightning here on my red couch. OHHHH soo comfy couch! ………… oh yeah what was I saying, hmmmm …… let me think ahhh yes the story. I am so far very proud of this story and would like to thank everyone who has reviewed it so far. (Destiny Dreamer, The Legendary Wolf, Amberrose101,Raan, Spawn-of-Evil, Ichijouji Alex, Tarishoi Alex, KoRnChic89,Dermon:I didn't realize that until you mention the connection thing that's pretty cool, oh and you could be right! Mwahaha!  oh and everyone else that has reviewed thank you!)

And my three main reviewers

Stevetheloser: My very first reviewer you are great, isn't that letter thing weird though. Oh and thanks about the typo thing I do my best. I am not a very big commercial person, aren't cliffies sooooo fun though they keep people guessing! OH and while your thinking of the million things that can happen try not to hurt yourself cuz I still need you to review.lol

Son of Kohan: Three words for you, YOU ROCK BIG!! Thanks for reviewing and isn't the red couch oh so comfy. lol OH and about the girl you knew who was named Kate if no one has guessed it yet my name is Kate, or Katie whatever you wanna call me. OH and its "suicide" (that's how you spell it) and you're gonna half to scroll down and find out

 Bella12: You have reviewed every chapter that means you have a special spot on this couch when the story is over with. Isn't neat how we almost think the same except differently. (that probably made absolutely no sense) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR STORY WAS CANCELLED! I REALLY LIKED THE STORY!*SOB*

Now on to the story:

Nazz was the first one to turn the corner to go up Double D's driveway, everyone else followed a couple steps behind her. As Nazz ran she thought 'what is going on why do I care so much? I mean I know I am his best friend but you would think Eddy would care more or even Ed. I am so confused'

As this thought finished Nazz had stopped right at Double D's front door, Eddy and Ed stopped on both sides of her out of breathe. Nazz turned around to look for Sarah and Jimmy who were just heading up the driveway, 

"Should would just walk into the house again?" asked Eddy still a little out of breath

When Eddy said this Ed started to grab for the doorknob again what Nazz quickly grabbed his wrist "No, if Edd is in the house then he would be really mad if we just walked in."

"Nazz" said Sarah putting her hand on Nazz's shoulder "Don't be so worried I am sure Double D would never do anything horrible."

With this they all looked at Sarah, then Jimmy said "What do you mean horrible?"

"No, I didn't mean it the way it sounded I swear." Replied Sarah

"Well I don't care how you meant it we still need to here the end of the story!" Eddy said lifting his hand into a fist to bang it on the door, but again Nazz stopped him

"Wait!"

"What now Nazz?" Jimmy this time asked

"Well, maybe there isn't really anything wrong, maybe he just wants to be alone." Nazz said trying to have the other teens agree

"I think Nazz is worried about the effects we would have on Double D if we walked in and just started asking questions without give him any chance to choose whether or not he wants to talk to us…." Ed trails off

"I hate it when he has those smart moments." Eddy remarks

"Anyway, I will go in first ok and then I will ask if we all can come in. Ok?" Nazz asked everyone

"Well I guess so." Said Sarah

"Eddy what do you think?" Nazz turned and asked Eddy

"Yeah sure why not, you're a girl so I guess you would be better at being sympathetic." Eddy answered

"OK well here I go. You guys wait somewhere where he cant see you so he doesn't get suspicious when he answered the door." Nazz said shooing everyone away as she lifted her and to knock on the door

***********

Double D was now holding a piece of glass in his shaky left hand, slowly he lifted it up to his face examining the glass through his tears. Just when another thought started to come into his head Nazz knocked on the door downstairs. Double D heard the door and started down stairs towards the front door, quickly he wiped his tear strewn face to make sure he looked "presentable" to whoever answered the door.

Double D reached the door and looked through the peek hole it was Nazz, at first Double D hesitated but when he looked through the peek hole and noticed she was the only one there he decided to open the door. 

Slowly Double D pulled the door opened, Nazz was standing there forcing a smile on her face even though she was on the verge of tears. "H-hello Double D" She managed to get out

Double D let out a small smile "Hello Nazz."

**** 

Over behind the bushes were Eddy, Ed, Sarah, and Jimmy watching what was going on. 

"This is stupid" said Jimmy "We should be up there with Nazz helping or doing something."

"No, we shouldn't Jimmy." Sarah snapped at him

"Yeah for once Sarah's right." (omg the world just stopped spinning) Eddy said

"Well I am not going to sit here and do nothing especially when I don't even know what's going on in the first place!" Jimmy was getting really aggravated

Jimmy then stood up and started to run up behind Nazz, Double D who was standing facing the street saw Jimmy but instantly snapped into a memory of that night. 

Double D started to step back from the door which startled Nazz at first "Double D? Double D what's wrong?" Nazz asked a little scared 

Double D still didn't answer he just stared over her shoulder watching Jimmy come running at them in a football jacket which wasn't a very good thing. "Katie!" said Double D getting really scared now, but Nazz was still really confused

"Katie? I'm not Katie Double D I'm Nazz remember?" Nazz said grabbing Double D's shoulder so he would stop moving backward

"Katie! KATIE RUN! NOW! Double D yelled pulling Nazz into the house and slamming the door shut before Jimmy could reach it.

"I am really confused right at the moment," Nazz said.

Double D slid down the door frame, resting his back on the door. "Double D what's going on?" Nazz looked down at him "please tell me"

****

Eddy and everyone else walked up to Double D's front door where Jimmy was now standing "Good job Jimmy!" Eddy said in an aggravated tone

"It wasn't my fault all I did was go up to the door." Jimmy answered still a little surprised with what happened "Why did he close the door on me?"

"You are soooo stupid sometimes Jimmy." Sarah replied reluctantly "Don't you remember who killed Katie anyways?"

Jimmy looked puzzled

Sarah sighed "It was a group of drunk college kids. Well, you see you look pretty I don't know college like with that football jacket on and the kid that grabbed for Katie had dirty blonde hair."

After Sarah finished all the guys looked at her, "You don't think he's reliving the night do you?" Eddy asked

"Well I don't know, I mean its getting dark and well he could be." Sarah said looking at the door to Double D's house again "There's only one thing to do, we have to go in the house."

"Well, at least knock first." Eddy said

"Ok"

Sarah lifter her arm and banged on the door "Double D it's me Sarah open the door please!"

Double D heard this and still stuck in his memory jumped to his feet and locked the dead bolt. Nazz watched helpless still trying to figure out what was going on, then something clicked 'Double D is reliving the night Katie died, and I'm Katie!'

Authors Note: Yep this is the end of this chapter, I will do my best to get the next one up soon. But since I am going to school September 3rd I don't know…..well you never know. Oh and please R&R! And thanx to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. YOU ROCK!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter, oh and I used one line from Aladdin but if you have never seen Aladdin before you can't tell. 

Now onto the story:

Nazz turned and looked at the shaking Edd, 'He can't be reliving that night when Katie died I mean, look at where we are, not in a forest maybe something else is happening.' "Double D" she said soothingly trying to relax him "I need to talk to you."

Double D turned away from the door and looked into her eyes "Yes?" 

But before Nazz could reply another sharp knock hit the door, but this time the knob jolted as someone tried to actually get the door open. Double D grabbed Nazz who he still thought was Katie and said "We have to get out of here please follow me I promise nothing will happen to you."

Nazz nodded and  went to follow Double D but when she turned she lost her balance and rolled her ankle causing it to sprain, Nazz fell to the ground and Double D turned around "Are you ok?" Double D bent down to look at her ankle that she was holding

"Oh I am fine, just give me your so I can get up." Nazz said 

"Ok." Double D stood up and held out his hand, Nazz grabbed it and went to stand. But right when she went to put weight on her ankle she fell to the ground again

"Your not alright." Double D said and before Nazz could abject he picked her up "Now we really have to get out of here." 

Edd headed for his kitchen to exist through the back of his house when he saw four bodies flash past a window, immediately Double D stopped. Nazz looked around and not seeing anything looked up at Double D.

"Why did you- Before Nazz finished her sentence she saw Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy run past a dining room window "OH no"

Double D was staring at the window when a thought came into his head 'No matter what you do you will never be able to save her,' Double D shook is head in disagreement and looked down at Nazz "We can't go this way, Do you trust me?" 

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Double D said repeating himself

"Of course I do."

"Thank you" with that Double D went up to his room set Nazz comfortably on the bed and locked the door "We should be safe up here, there pretty much no way in."

Nazz nodded and then quietly looked around the room while Double D went over and looked out the window. 'This is like Double D this rooms a mess, I wish I didn't burst out crying before maybe I would have found out what else happened.'

Double D wasn't acknowledging for he was beginning to slowly come out of his flash back 'What am I doing over here by the window?' Double D turned around and was startled to see….well…. a girl on his bed of course and not any girl but Nazz. 'I remember opening the door to greet someone, it must have been Nazz but why is she up here in my room? Oh no not good!'

"Nazz?" Double D asked hesitantly not wanting to sound stupid, Nazz looked over towards the window

"Did you just call me Nazz?" 

"Why yes" Edd answered with a little puzzlement in his voice

"Oh Double D!" Nazz went to run towards him to hug him but forgetting about her ankle she pretty much to a step forward and fell, Double D stepped forward and caught her though before she actually hit the floor. When Double D this Nazz just pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around him "You scared me."

Double D looked down at her still confused and that asked "I did?"

Nazz didn't answer she just stayed close with her head on his chest, she had never felt this way before. 'I feel so perfect here, but I shouldn't he's my friend that's it so why do I feel more than that.' 

Slowly tears started to run down Nazz's face, Double D was still looking at Nazz slowly he took his hand and wiped a tear off of Nazz's cheek "Please don't cry I don't like to see you sad."  Nazz looked at Edd again but these time there eyes met and one lone tear fell out of Double D's brown eyes

Double D realizing how absurd he was acting wipe the tear away and continued like nothing happened "Well we should go down stairs and get you an ice pack or something." Double D was trying to stay cool but it wasn't working since he still had his arms embracing Nazz

Nazz let go of Double D to show nothing happened but started to fall again, "Why don't I carry you?"

Nazz agree, so again Double D picked up Nazz, even though he thought it was the first time.

When Double D and Nazz reached the kitchen to grab an icepack Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy were all standing at his back door.

"OH look visitors, why are they at the back door though?" Double D asked out loud as he set Nazz down on a chair and opened the back door

When Double D opened the door Eddy and the rest of the group walked in "Is everything ok in here?" Eddy asked in puzzlement

"Well, Nazz twisted her ankle except for that every things fine. Why?" Double D looked at everyone that was staring back at him with worry and fear on there face

"Double D, you slammed the door on Jimmy and when we knocked on the front door you did open it. So we are wondering what happened." Sarah said looking up at Double D 

Double D looked from Sarah to Nazz to Jimmy, "I don't know what your talking about? When did I do that?"

"Just a couple minutes ago…. You don't remember, do you?" Sarah looked into Double D's eyes

Slowly Double D shook his head. Nazz was still sitting in her chair thinking 'How could he not remember, that's it I need to know the rest of the story.'

Nazz turned to Double D and slowly asked "I think it's time Double D, please tell us the rest of the story."

Double D looked at Nazz and smiled, "Ok your right everyone come into the family room and I will finish."

Double D turned to leave the kitchen and walked back into the kitchen, he opened the freezer and pulled out an icepack and put it on Nazz's ankle, then he picked her up. "Wouldn't want to forget about you."

Authors Note: Ok here's the eighth chapter, hope you enjoyed oh and look for a new story by me and destiny dreamer! OH and don't forget to R&R

CYA FROM THE COUCH!

Crystal Lightning


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 9 I cant really remember the time in the story from the last chapters but its going to be early morning right now cuz this whole thing in the last couple chapters lasted well into the night! I know I know your thinking that their parents would mind well Double D's parents out of course no where to be found, and everyone well who knows you can think up and excuse anyways….

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!…………………..

Double D walked into the living room and set Nazz on the couch and let everyone sit down before he did. Double D ended up sitting on the floor under Nazz leaning against the couch, he took a deep sigh and began.

"So, does everyone here know the whole thing?" everyone nodded and Double D kept going "Well, then I will keep going where I left off, if that's ok with everyone else?"   Double D looked up at Nazz and she nodded

Double D looked around the room and began "I had her in my arms and the only thing I could think about was getting her to a safe place, somewhere I could protect her. I ran out of the forest and onto a main rode, Katie was still semi conscience but I knew she was still losing a lot of blood."

Double D stopped trying to remain in control of his emotions. Nazz put a loving hand on his shoulder and he continued.

"I didn't really know where I was but I did know how to get back to her house from the main rode, so I took her and as fast as I could I ran."

"Wow, didn't you get tired?" Ed asked

"Ed, when your on adrenaline you kinda can do anything. Anyways I reached her house first and burst through her front door, her parents weren't they had some meeting or something and were gone for the week. When I got inside I was so exhausted I pretty much collapsed on to the floor, Katie had been able to stay awake; she was so strong." Double D trailed off into memories while everyone sat there hanging on every word

Double D noticing this problem and tried anyway he could to either avoid the ending to his story or just at least lighten the mood "So anyway who wants to listen to some music, I got this great new cd you know by All American Rejects." 

Double D went to stand up but everyone was still staring at him, "What?" Double D said letting a smile come up onto his face

"Double D what happened?" Sarah asked cautiously, but Edd acting like he didn't hear her started to walk up to his room

Eddy watched him leave and a little aggravated said to everyone "Why cant he just finish the story?!"

Jimmy sighed and put his face in his hands "I wish we could just figure out what happened to Katie?"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief when Eddy replied "What do you mean? We all know what happened to Katie she died! Man I think Ed is beginning to rub off on you."

Sarah laughed, Nazz who had been just listening thought to herself 'Wow, I never noticed how much everyone has changed over just a few years. It interesting how Jimmy became outgoing and Sarah, well Sarah now actually likes Eddy.'

Eddy seeing a worried look across Nazz face asked "What wrong?" Nazz shot out of her daze and looked at him

"Oh nothing I just wish Double D could open up to us, I mean it must be tearing him up inside that he can't do anything about what happened." Everyone agreed and then just sat and waited for Double D to return

********

Upstairs Double D was just sitting on his bed again, thinking 'Man! I am such a wuss!" Double D flew backwards on to his bed so he was now laying on it. Double D let out a sigh and looked up at his ceiling, a couple months ago he had his ceiling painted into a beautiful cal loge of all his friends. Double D had also changed a lot over the years he had become more poetic and in tune with who he was, he wasn't very weak and meek anymore, but still usually came across that way. 

'Why can't I just say it she's dea- Double D trailed off looking at the girl painted on his ceiling as again a tear rolled down his cheek

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Double D jumped and wiped the lone tear from his face. Walking to the door Double D grabbed his All American Rejects cd to make it look like that's what he was doing and then slowly opened the door

"Yes" Double D said looking at the blonde haired boy at his door

"Are you coming down?" Jimmy asked

Double D smiled "Of course I am." And they both left together down the stairs

When they reached the living room Jimmy went back and sat down while Double D stood there not knowing what to really expect. Everyone looked at Double D waiting for him to give some sign that he was going to keep going with his story, Eddy was still confused but he wanted his friend to feel comfortable in his own house so Eddy said 

"Double D, its getting late maybe we should all go and come back later" Eddy looked at his watch knowing full well that it wasn't late at all but early in the morning

Double D thought happily to himself "Good 'ol Eddy he knows when I need bailing sometimes he can be a really could friend."

Everyone agreed and left, Nazz however was still sitting on the couch just sorta staring at Double D, Double D turned and looked at Nazz who was still staring at him 

"What?! OH my is it my hat?" Double D grabbed at his head checking to make sure his hat was still firmly on his head

Nazz giggled "No its not."

Double D let go of his head and looked at Nazz "Are you ok now? Do u want me to bring you back to your house?" 

Nazz looked down at her ankle then back at Double D "No really I think I'm fine now the ice helped." Double D nodded and went to sit down on the couch with her

Nazz sighed and started to talk to Double D "Why do you act so different now Double D?"

Double D was startled at this question "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you were always so sweet and happy and polite" Double D blushed at this

"I'm still the same person I was a year ago." Double D replied trying not to sound nervous from the last comment

Nazz sighed "Yeah but I mean your still different."

"People do change Nazz." Double D said now looking at the floor

Nazz now felt bad for making Double D feel awkward in his own house "I'm sorry Edd I just care about you." With this Nazz stopped abruptly. She turned and looked and him but he didn't look up but he could feel her looking at him

"You know I never felt another girl would ever love me like Katie did." Double D said playing with his sleeve

Nazz slowly moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him "I do Double D, I do."

Double D turned and looked Nazz in the eyes and wrapped his arms around her, then there was a knock on the door but before anyone could react the door opened. It was Kevin 

"Hey Double Dork have you seen Nazz, I have looked all over the cul-de-sac but--

 Kevin trailed off seeing Nazz and Double D embracing

Kevin glared at Double D not knowing how to react when he finally gained his composure he just said to Double D "HOW DARE YOU."

Nazz jumped and looked towards Kevin "Kevin, this isn't what it looks like."

But he didn't let her finish "You'll pay for this Edd I swear, you'll pay." And with that Kevin slammed the door and ran to his house

Authors Note: OMG!! What's going to happen are Double D and Nazz a couple? Is Double D over Katie? What is Kevin going to do? Stay TUNED!!! Don't forget to R&R there sooooo MOTIVATING!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Well, here you go the last chapter to this story hope you like it, oh and here's all that claimer and disclaimer stuff you gotta do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy but I wish I did though

Claimer: I do however own this idea which all started by reading Bella's story, so thanks for your good writing skills but this is all my idea. Now on to the story

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!…………………..

Double D was sitting there in shock trying to figure out what had just happened in these past couple minutes, Nazz was in tears.

Double D turned and looked at Nazz and got out a weak smile "It'll be ok."

Nazz looked at Double D and wiped away her tears "I know he never usually acts on his emotions, I just don't understand why he has to be a jerk all the time."

Nazz gave a deep sigh and hugged Double D one more time then stood up "Well I better be going." Nazz looked down at her slightly swollen ankle "I think I'll be fine, well see you tomorrow." With this she knelt down and quickly kissed Double D on the cheek, then left.

Double D in a little bit of amazement from her kiss forgot to walk Nazz to the door but she didn't mind, Double D sat on his couch for a while debating with himself

'You can't like Nazz.'

'Why not?'

'Cuz its just not right, you care for Katie.'

'I know but-

'No your gonna hurt another girl and that's just not right'

Double D got to his feet and headed to the door before saying "Yes it is right I have to admit it now Katie's……………….gone"

Double D then walked out the door to go look for Nazz.

**********************************

Nazz had just turned past the bend on the cul-de-sac when she stopped abruptly, 'Creepy' was all Nazz thought, when she turned around to see if anyone was following her. Nazz just kept walking but picked up her pace a little.

Kevin came around the corner on his bike still really pissed off at the fact he found Nazz (the girl he thought was his girlfriend) and Double D (the biggest nerd in the cul-de-sac) together.

Nazz saw Kevin coming and didn't want to stand around to see what he wanted, but from out of the corner of her eye she saw Double D running over, Nazz looked back up the road and saw what looked like Kevin had seen the devil himself. 

Double D didn't realize the look of terror on Nazz's face, all he was thinking about was embracing Nazz and finally telling her how he felt. Double D jumped over a hedge and landed on his feet right next to Nazz.

But Nazz was not paying attention to her new crush but to the obsessive boy on the bike riding very fast and looking very angry at her.

"D-D-Double D can we….umm…go somewhere else now?!" Nazz turned for the first time and looked at Double D

"Of course but I don't-

Before Double D could finish Kevin had stopped and gotten off his bike, Double D turned and is face turned pale. Nazz grabbed Double D's right arm and did her best to hide behind him.

Kevin glared at Double D who did his greatest to glare back, but wasn't very successful.

Kevin was still shaking with anger and had both his hands clenched in a fist at his side "You took her from me!" 

This was all Kevin was able to get out at first,

"I-I didn't take anyone from you Kevin." Double D then begins to gain more confidence "Nazz was never yours to begin with."

Kevin glared hard back at Double D, this caused Nazz and him to back up. "If I can't have her then why should something Dork like you?!"

"Kevin don't you think we could talk about this is a nice civilized manner?" Double D's face was now drained of all the color

"YOU! YOU HORRIBLE FREAK!" Kevin yelled this pulling his shirt up revealing a small revolver attached to his belt , Double D knew he had to react and he reacted fast.

"NAZZ RUN! NOW!" Double D turned to Nazz you had been standing behind him the whole time

Nazz turned and ran followed by Double D right on her heels, Kevin ripped the gun out and just starting firing. Double D pulled his hands up over his head and kept running making sure Nazz didn't fall behind. 

"Nazz" Nazz turned around just in time to see dive on to her to try and protect her from the on coming bullets 

It felt like forever until Kevin finally stopped and rode away, Double D knew he would have to report this to the police but he first wanted to make sure that his new girlfriend was ok.

"N-na-zz" Double D said pushing up off of her

Double D looked down when he finally moved from on top of her when he noticed his shirt was covered in red liquid, his first reaction was pushing his hands up his face and on to his hat in confusion and adrenaline and pretty much just trying to calm himself down. He then suddenly felt the liquid on his face and looked down at his hands, Red.

"This…..it just can't." Double D looked at Nazz she was laying face up with her eyes closed blood was rushing out of what looked like her shoulder area but he wasn't so sure. Double D sat there staring at her, while holding pressure on the wound, he turned to face the street from where they had ran from and yelled as loud as he could

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" tears then began to flow from his eyes

******************************************************************

In the hospital Nazz laid, she was still asleep from the operation but the doctor had told Double D she would pull through . Double D sat next to her, he had miner scrapes and bruises but nothing life threatening Double D looked out the window as the sun began to set on a horrible day.

Double D looked at Nazz has tears began to flow down his face he knew he could never let anything like this happen again, he then grabbed a pen and paper from the bed side table and started writing a note:

_Dear Nazz,_

_This is all my fault, I am terribly sorry for the pain I have caused you and others. But I cannot let this happen again to someone I care so much about. I am afraid to state this however I must leave Peach Creek, I have caused too much pain and am too much of a danger for me to stay with you. I will miss and when I find a safe place where I will no longer hurt anyone I will send notice. Thank you for always being there for me I will miss you very much, give my farewells to everyone and I hope our paths will meet in the future._

_                                                            Love in everyway possible,_

_                                                                                    Edward Thomas Wilcox_

_                                                                                                (Double D)_

Double D set the note on the table and quietly kissed Nazz on the cheek, he then exited the hospital. He didn't know where he was going all he knew was he just had to leave.

Nazz woke up an hour later yelling Double D's name through out the ward. The nurse came striding in very quickly trying to quiet her down.

"Miss, miss please be quiet." The nurse came walking to the side of the bed lightly putting Nazz back down on to her pillow

"Where is he?!" Nazz had a very panicked look still on her face

The nurse looked at her in confusion, but then remembered "OH the boy who came with you he's fine only some miner scratches and some bruises, but he left at least an hour ago."

Nazz looked at the nurse surprised "He what?"

"Yes, he left, he seemed very distressed." The nurse then left

Nazz looked around the room she was in, her eyes fell upon the note. She picked it up and began to read. 

Tears welled in her eyes when she finished the letter and tears stains were able to be seen through out the paper. 

"I can't believe he's gone." Was all Nazz could get out before she broke down into gigantic sobs

The End

Authors Note: Yes this is truly the end, sorry it took so long I might make a sequel if anyone really wants one. I really hoped you enjoyed this story and thank you to everyone who has read it! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!


End file.
